My Fatal Fantasy VIII
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: Yeah expecting 7 were you not? Anyway the universe traveling duo enter a video game at the hands of the Sorceress and now hope to beat it and get home safely...if they can survive that is
1. Finding A Fantasy

"My Fatal Fantasy VIII"

After going through FMA and back our characters Laura Willow and Bryan Stone finally were back home playing video games.  
'I'm so happy to be home now I can watch Monday Night Raw yeah!' (Wrestling look at I'm Nexus But Against Us)

'Really Bryan you still watch that crap?' Bryan looked mad 'Oh and anime, manga, and fiction movies are real and not made up?'

'Whatever now I can play a classic Final Fantasy 7' 'Let me guess OMG Cloud Strife is super hot!'

'Well you can say that now lets play as you sit there forced to watch...*

Laura put in the disc and the game started but it froze at the start screen.

'Well this was a great idea guess Cloud can wait won't he sis?' Then like in a lot of fanfiction everything when white.  
The siblings woke up in a room not of their own and saw strange people walking by.

Bryan walked to the door but then bumped into a blonde walking in. (not Seifer he's in the next part .)

Laura saw her and screamed in horror at the sudden realization. 'OMG This is Final Fantasy 8 not 7 NNNNNOOOOO!'

'I'm sorry but what is Fianl Fantasy uhh 8 miss?' Laura knew a lot about FF7 but has only played FF8 a few times. She also feared what would happen if the same thing happened with FMA. (read Heroes Of Homunculi)

Bryan picked up the lady and apologized right away. 'Bryan listen this is FF8 not 7 I think we might die in this game.'

'No with your experince in this game we will survive this adventure.' Bryan continued to pick on Laura as the teacher snapped her whip to gain attention.

'I asked a question what is Final Fantasy 8 and how did you get here?'

'Well you see this is a video game, we got sent here; my sister loves this series, I don't know what it is still, and your not real.'

'Fan-freaking-tastic you broke the all time record for ruining a universe.'  
The two began to fight until the blonde teacher used her whip again.

Eventually a brown haired man, a long haired girl, and another blonde walked into the room.  
'I'm Quistis Trepe by the way now what are saying by this is a video game?' Laura and Bryan had to tell her the truth and she did not believe it. The others were stunned by the news as well.

'We are going to need to talk to Headmaster Cid about this and as for you two we need you to stay here for a while.'

After a long period of time Quistis and the others walked in with the news good or bad...or both (O.o)

'It appears your theory may be true but we need evidence to confirm it.'  
'Quistis wants you to take a SeeD exam and if you get 100% you can go.'  
Squall handed the outsiders 2 tests and they went into a classroom.  
Laura read several FAQS on the test while Bryan had a hard time figuring it out.

Laura gave Bryan answers but he did not use them for in his mind he wanted to pass it on his own.  
30 minutes later the tests were handed in as the siblings waited. 'Bryan you just passed and Laura you got 100%' (Bryan just got lucky)

'Since you never were enrolled into this school you may be right...' 'This also means you must become SeeDs as soon as possible. You may have passed the written test but there is much more to go.' 'Squall and Zell suggested you come along with us on a mission.' 'My name is Selphie what's yours?' 'I'm Bryan and this is my sister Laura Willow.' Selphie jumped for joy as Bryan and Laura were handed paper from Quistis.  
'So we have to go to Timber on a mission...ugh I don't even know what going on I never played this game! -_-'

'Don't worry bro we survived FMA we can get through this together.'

Review and backstory to the portal is this...Sorceress did it...I can't think of anything else -.-

**Squall: Whatever just don't ruin the story much and we will get along.**

Oh I doubt that...a lot!


	2. I Hear Voices

Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and btw yes I will try to update more often just a lot of things going on right now so read and review k

After passing the written exam Bryan and Laura now must face a physical exam by entering fire mountain. (They never give it a real name)

Bryan and Laura seemed nervious about having to fight real monsters and not dying in the process.

The two were taken to a weapon room to choose their way of attacking the enemy.

'Laura I want a chainsaw so I can cut bad guys in half!'

"Bryan not only is this a teen game you can't hold a knife correctly let alone a chainsaw so no!'

The two began to argue as Squall picked out weapons for them.

"Here just don't get in our way and stay alive...'

Bryan was given a pair of odd looking guns while Laura got a top-like item.

"Your kidding Bryan gets guns while I get a child's toy this sucks!'

'Hey I'm not complaining about it!'

Just then a blonde teen, white haired girl, and a black guy (not being racist) came into the room.

'Well what do we have here a couple of new faces in our home hmmm.'

'This is Seifer here, to the right is Fujin, and I'm Raijin ya know!'

Bryan seemed confused by the three

'I'm Laura and this is Bryan just so ya know ya know?"

'Whatever but I want you two to remember this is my Garden so if you have and issues come to me unless you are the issue lets go!'

The three walk off as Selphine talked to Laura and Bryan about the place.

'I wish I could give you more info about this place but I myself am new here so hopefully we can become friends one day.'

'Yeah we could get along just fine and we hope to see ya again real soon!'

Squall seemed bored as Quistis was ready to go.

'Is everyone ready to depart to fire mountain?'

They all said yes at the same time.

'Oh you know how to junction right?'

Laura knew what was coming and moaned at the sound of a lesson.

So after the tutorial they headed out of the Garden. (I never did like the tutorial in this game too long and confusing)

Bryan and Laura were amazed by the surroundings and how real they looked considering they were inside the game.

After talking to two school guardians they set a time of 10 minutes. (Hardcore baby yeah!)

Bryan and Laura had encountered a weird bat creature as Bryan tried shooting but did not work and Laura tripped over her top.

'Pathetic let me show you how it's done!'

Squall being the hero cut the bat right in half gaining exp. (Rhyme FTW)

Quistis was worried about Laura and Bryan's fighting abilities. (Or lack there of -_-)

After a while they encountered a huge fire demon named Ifrit.

'Alright Laura and Bryan you know how to cast magic so use blizzard since he is a fire based monster and we will do the rest."

Not questioning her order the two blasted Ifrit with ice magic making him easy for Squall to defeat.

Several gunblade strikes later he was defeated and now became a Guardian that could be summoned in battle.

'Good god I never want to fight again that was horrible...'

'Bryan we have to otherwise it's really game over for us...'

After walking back to the Garden Bryan left Laura for a while to find Seifer hoping he could help him get stronger.

'Seifer are you there I need your help...'

Then a strange voice entered Bryan's head.

'Don't feel sad boy I could help you...'

He looked around not seeing the location of the voice but he knew someone was there.

'Oh I'm not there physically but in your mind I'm right next to you...'

Bryan was shocked by the voice acting afraid.

'What...do you want with me voice?'

'To help you survive but in return you have to give me something...'

Bryan ran away as he knocked Seifer to the ground.

'Hey watch it loser a man is trying to walk here!'

'Seifer thank god I found you can you help me out...'

'Seifer does not help out bottom-feeders like you ya know!'

'Yeah and you don't need my help considering it would not matter cus both you and Laura are as good as dead anyway!'

Seifer walked away laughing as Bryan became very angry...

'That's right child let it out use that fury and become stronger...'

Laura finally found Bryan and tapped him on the shoulder.

'Bryan we are needed near the entrance as soon as possible you hear me?'

'What oh yeah Laura be with you soon...who was that voice?'

Squall: Five bucks says it's a bad guy!

Me: Oh sure *rolls eyes*

Quistis: It never pays enough to teach these kinds of kids...review ans ya yadda

(


	3. Giant Robot Attack Sudden Impact!

" My Fatal Fantasy VIII "

* * *

"Me and my sister just had to play this game today. "

Bryan looked at the sky wishing this was just a dream and the voice in his head was him mom trying to wake him up.

Eventually he ran into Squall and the others and looked for his sister.

" Where is Laura I have not seen her all day. "

'She is with Quistsis right now but we need to talk about this new mission.'

Zell gave Bryan a piece of paper that contained the mission report.

'We are heading out to fight the Galbadia army!'

Bryan never heard of them so Squall had to explain.

' We are going to stop them from repairing a communication's tower that has been broken for years. '

" Why does this Galbadia want this tower repaired anyway? "

'Who cares I cannot wait to beat up those punks with my fists! '

Bryan did not feel like fighting but knew he had no other choice but to follow along.

Bryan followed Seifer and the others outside inside his car.

Laura saw Bryan sweating and knew that along with him she was nervous about this mission.

Seifer saw the chance to poke fun at the new SeeD.

'Don't worry Bryan if your lucky the bad guys won't hurt ya too much! '

Bryan was furious at that statement.

" Like your some big shot Seify I will complete this mission! "

Zell liked Bryan's motivation and did a fist pump.

'Oh yeah Bryan I am feeling it now! '

'That your a chicken-wuss? '

"Hey he is not a chicken but you are a turkey! "

Seifer got ticked and tried to grab Bryan while Zell laughed at the joke made. Once again Quistsis had to break it up with her whip.

Squall was very quite on the way to the dock and Laura wanted to know why.

" Hey Squall you seem quite today. "

'...' "Well I just wanted to know how are you doing. "

'Whatever!' Laura huffed as they arrived at the submarine that would take them to their destination.

They had some rest at a near-by hotel as they entered the sub.

While Quistsis and Xu talked over the battle plan Bryan started to drift off.

'Bryan you seem so sad right now. I can make you very happy if you do something for me...'

"Bryan wake up! We are here so stop daydreaming and get your butt up! "

Laura had her own special way to get her brother's attention and so they left for battle.

'There you are Seifer and the others already left so I suggest you hurry into town. '

Quistsis pointed them in the right direction and off they went.

Eventually they were stopped by two Galbadian soldiers and a big red one.

The soldiers tried to attack them but Bryan fired his bullets at the ground trying not to kill them.

Laura threw her yo-yo which grew in size and knocked them down.

"Wow Laura we actually fought like real heroes, that was awsome! "

Laura sighed and they ran after Squall and the others.

The siblings saw a girl with red nun-chucks and ran into her.

"Oh I am sorry miss we were in a hurry. "

'It's ok I'm Selphie and you two are? '

" My name is Laura Stone and this is my brother Bryan. We are looking for Squall and other Seeds. "

'Just your luck I was sent by the garden to help you guys out on the mission. '

The trio found Squall and were ready to ascend the tower.

Two soldiers named Biggs and Wedge were working on fixing the satellite and were confronted by the teens.

Bryan tries to fire his guns but were blocked by Wedge as Biggs tackled him.

Laura launched her yo-yo at Biggs which did a small amount of damage.

Squall and the others managed to hurt the duo a lot more and seemed to gain the upper hand.

'Biggs what is that sound?'

'I don't know, hey are we being blown away? '

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! '

They were sent flying by a giant monster with a Jay Leno chin. (Well it looks like his)

Laura played this part of the game and decided to cheat.

"Squall draw from that monster right now! "

Squall looked confused but did as he was told and drew a GF named Siren.

'How did you know that Laura? ' Laura did not answer as they continued the fight with the beast.

The giant flying creature used wind-based attacks they were effective.

Bryan decided to use Shiva and had the others protect him from harm.

Shiva trapped the creature in ice and caused a good amount of damage.

After more summons and attacks the monster went down and they won the fight.

"Look Squall I know things because I played this before but I can't say too much or bad things might happen. "

'If you know so much then why cannot you tell us everything? '

"I wish I could but it might have severe consequences on us all! "

They went back down and suddenly heard loud noises and the ground began to shake.

They all saw a huge robotic being jump down and attack.

The crab like robot fired several lasers at the crew for good damage.

Squall tried to slice it but no damage was inflicted.

Laura drew an electric GF and was super effective.

Bryan fired many rounds into the legs of the machine and it went down however it began to repair itself.

"Squall we have to run and look out because it will try to trick us! "

The chase began as they dodged the robot's sneak attacks.

They ran as fast as they could and made it to town with the bot on their tails.

It destroyed several cars as Bryan saw a dog and saved it before it got crushed.

Finally they made it back to the sub as Quistsis shot the robot to death and they off into the sunset.

' Good job Bryan. You are worthy to meet me very soon and I will give you all the love you could desire...soon! '

* * *

Man that was long anway I hope you enjoyed it so far :D


End file.
